


You Either Love It...

by allypx



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allypx/pseuds/allypx
Summary: Jack's been making his own lunch...





	You Either Love It...

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. they are the property of Russell T Davis and the BBC.

 

Balancing a sandwich on a plate in one hand and files in the other, Jack passed Owen on his way to the conference room. "Owen, team briefing in the Conference Room, five minutes." He winked at Owen as he handed him the files then walked off, eating one half of the sandwich. Owen groaned.

"Tosh, Gwen, Conference Room. Now! Jack's been making his own lunch again."

"Where's Ianto?" Toshiko looked worried. Owen waved in the direction of the meeting venue.

"Up there, getting the room ready for the briefing."

"Oh no! Hurry, we might be in time." she replied, "Come on, Gwen." Toshiko grabbed Gwen by the wrist and pulled her bewildered colleague towards the stairway.

"Tosh! Stop! What are we doing?" Toshiko's heels clattered up the stairs as she dragged Gwen along behind her. Owen, ahead of them, took the stairs two at a time.

"We have to stop him." Owen said, adding "Jack," by way of explanation. Gwen frowned in confusion as they all arrived at the door to the Conference Room. Ianto's voice could be heard from inside the room.

"Jaack. No...No...Stop that...I'm warning you!...Ja..." His words were cut off abruptly.

"We're too late." Toshiko whispered.

"He's moving in for the kill." Owen replied. "There's nothing we can do to help him now."

"Nothing we can do? What's Jack doing to him in there?" Gwen asked in utter confusion.

"Look." Owen guided her into the room. Jack had backed Ianto into the large table in the middle of the room and was kissing him enthusiastically, one hand holding the back of his head, the other planted on the table next to an empty plate.

"So? They're kissing, it's not like we haven't seen...." Her words died away as she noticed Ianto was pushing his hands against Jack's chest, struggling to get away. "Oh...that's just...."

"Jack! Leave him alone!" Owen's voice momentarily distracted Jack from his task and Ianto took the opportunity to break free of his grasp. He sat down in the nearest chair, retching and wiping his mouth. Toshiko rushed to his side and poured him a glass of water from the jug in the middle of the table.

"Here, drink this." she said kindly, handing him the glass and patting him on the shoulder as he drank.

Jack smiled at them all. Owen shook his head and sat down, He looked across the table at Ianto. "You alright, mate?" Ianto nodded, but shot a murderous look at Jack.

"Oh Jack. How could you?" admonished Toshiko.

"What?" said Jack.

"You know Ianto hates Marmite!"

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: This was inspired by the fic Birthday Surprises by geordie_star  
> You can find it here: http://geordie-star.livejournal.com/60065.html#cutid1
> 
> Further Disclaimer: I do not own the name Marmite, or its advertising slogan. In fact I have never even eaten it, I'm sure it's very nice!


End file.
